


Incompatible

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Reading is Fundamental." Meg is a demon and Castiel is an angel. She should not be falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Meg doesn’t understand what’s wrong with her. She’s not supposed to catch feelings, let alone fall in love with a crazy angel. She hates feeling like this, wants it to stop, but it just gets worse. Castiel attaches himself to her, and suddenly, she’s the only one he trusts. 

It scares the fuck out of her. This worry and the need to protect him is completely unexpected. And as much as she thinks she should take advantage, she doesn’t. Meg thinks that means she’s grown.

Her agenda doesn’t matter anymore. To put it bluntly, she’s fucked.

This won’t end well.


End file.
